Tickets have been used for many years for access to events such shows, concerts, sporting events etc. Elaborate techniques have recently been used to avoid counterfeit tickets from being used. Printing techniques as well as the use of magnetic material and embedded machine readable features have also been used. The techniques can result in a very expensive ticket. The techniques, apart from the appearance of the graphics, add very little value to the ticket.
The same type of problems exist with regard to passes. Passes are used for events and also to gain special access to an event or facility. Passes are typically worn around the users neck in a lanyard manner. Passes may be provided with features to avoid counterfeit problems. Passes may have machine readable (bar codes etc.) features. Techniques to avoid counterfeit passes often do not result in more desirable or more appealing pass.